Eyes On Fire
by Rose Tyler
Summary: With one simple glance, all is understood.


_A/N: The song is Eyes On Fire by Blue Foundation. Please review!_

* * *

**I'll seek you out,**

**Flay you alive**

**One more word and you won't survive**

**And I'm not scared of your stolen power**

**I see right through you any hour**

**---  
**

He was on his way to visit his friend, Bella. He did not understand how he could have ever loved her the way he did, when she had never cared about him, let alone loved him back. She had used him; his love, his friendship, a part of him as it may be. He did not care to see her any more. But still, he returned.

He returned for her daughter, Renesmee. A little sister to him, she was his imprint. And he loved her dearly; but he never would the way he was supposed to. When she was older, it would never be love. She would never be anything more to him than a friend, the daughter of a childhood friend. But still he returned to that white house in the middle of the forest for a different sort of love.

Her hair was long, blonde, and wavy. Her eyes were piercing but beautiful. She was a goddess, fallen straight from the heavens. And he loved her dearly. Even though she could not see, would never see. Even if she were happily wed, despite the fact that they were natural enemies, he would never be able to give up that slight hope that they could ever be something.

He pushes his hands into his jacket pocket, and trudges through the trees to see his hopeless love.

---

**I'm taking it slow**

**Feeding my flame**

**Shuffling the cards of your game**

**And just in time**

**In the right place**

**Suddenly I will play my ace**

**---  
**

He would be here soon. She could sense it. She pushed her blonde hair lightly out of her face, breathing in the silence. Her thoughts would not stay, but wandered to him. Tall, muscled, shiny black hair, with beautiful skin so much tanner than hers. She envied what he was. She was lusting for the chance he had, to be human once more. But she was also longing for him.

She told herself that it was wrong, that she was happily married, but she could not set that fact deep into her heart, for it was there that her love for him burnt. She surrounded those feelings with ice and hatred, hating herself for caring so much about a stupid child. Young or not, he was mature. He was just like her; stubborn, beautiful, so different, so misunderstood. And so alone.

She wanted to go to him and sooth him, ease the pain from his mind of what her horrible sister had done to him. He did not deserve that sort of heartbreak, that sort of torture, all that he had endured for her, all that he had done for her. And yet, she envied her sister. The sister who got all that attention. She had watched him, that look of love in his eyes as he looked at her sister, and all that time she had been disgusted. Long as it had taken, she found that that feeling was not hatred toward him, but that her sister was the one being looked at by him as the most beautiful creature on Earth.

She was. She was blonde, she was tall, she had long legs, a slim frame, she was the beautiful one, she was strong. And he wanted that tiny, hideous human. Why did he not want her instead? All guys wanted her. It was simply unfair.

**---**

**I won't soothe your pain**

**I won't ease your strain**

**You'll be waiting in vain**

**I got nothing for you to gain**

**Eyes on fire**

**Your spine is ablaze**

**Felling any foe with my gaze**

**--  
**

The door opens, and in he walks. Their eyes meet, and for a faint moment, they both think they see something in each others eyes. They both hope; the merest glimmers of something flickers between them, and then is gone in an instant.

He greets her as he usually would. "Blondie."

She responds with her usual comeback. "Dog."

He smiles humourlessly. "I may be a dog, but you're the bitch."

She keeps her mouth shut.

"Where is everyone?" he asks.

"Outside. You can find the back door, can't you?"

He smiles at her, and her breath catches in her throat. He looks at her strangely, and she places a carefully made-up scowl on her face. Then both their faces fall back, and there is that look again.

She walks slowly toward him, and he does not move. She reaches for his face, placing an icy hand delicately on his fiery skin, and with one simple glance, all is understood.

**---  
**

**And just in time**

**In the right place**

**Steadily emerging with grace**


End file.
